


Never

by veggiemom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, F/F, Fix-It, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Spoilers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: Missandei and Daenerys meet once again.Game of Thrones S8E4 Spoilers, as well as hinted spoilers for future leaks.





	Never

The moment that Cersei beheads her at the wall of King’s Landing, it all goes black in her mind, and then Missandei is back on the beaches of Naath.

She dips a bare foot into where the sand meets the water, wetting her skin. The smell of the ocean fills her nostrils, clear and clean and crisp. A breeze goes through her braided hair, embraces her whole body. With her brown eyes, Missandei stares at the waves as they crash, and then she looks into the skies, both of them blue.

Above her, Viserion and Rhaegal fly within those same skies above her, free and singing happily to one another, brothers together again. They circle one another in a dance.

From behind her, she feels someone’s hand gently embrace her own. It is a familiar hand, one that Missandei has held many times before. It fits perfectly together with hers, and their fingers tangle and intertwine naturally with one another.

Daenerys steps beside her own body, dressed in a beautiful white robe, one to match Missandei’s own. Both of their hair is braided, just as they would always match in the times before.

The two look up quietly at the spotless sky. When the dragons catch sight of their mother, they cry out happily in powerful voices from their place among the white clouds.

“How?” Missandei asks Daenerys after a moment of silence between them.

“How does not matter,” Daenerys says in turn. “I am with you, now.”

“Do not leave me,” Missandei tells Daenerys.

The two of them look finally look at one another, and Daenerys squeezes Missandei’s hand. On their lips and in their eyes both, there are smiles. Even if they’d lost all else, they had each other, here.

“Never,” Daenerys promises her.

And they always would.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually dreamed about writing this after Sunday's episode, and so I decided to actually write it haha.


End file.
